


Happy, warm and good

by OIAnni4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Kara has game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIAnni4/pseuds/OIAnni4
Summary: Kara Danvers is running late, but not even that can't stop her from trying to get a smile out a beautiful girl."... I couldn’t walk away knowing that I could have done something to improve someone’s day and didn’t. Simple as that”-------------Just a lot of fluffiness





	Happy, warm and good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again
> 
> What can i say? It was there, and i need some fluff in my life. If i can't get it, at least my OTP can get it. Sorry if it's not good. Sorry for my errors. I'm trying.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't owe any of the characters

It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, kids were playing, and Kara Danvers was running through busy streets, trying to make it on time for her interview. It was the third one this month and she needed a job ASAP. It was an interview she was looking forward to, not even close to her dream job, but Cat-Co was not looking to hire any time soon and Kara needed to pay rent. Staying with her sister was fun at times, but it was not something she wanted to do long term, they both needed their own place.

So, Kara kept rushing, pushing pass people as carefully as she could, they were only human after all, and she didn’t want to break them. But of course, she didn’t have the best luck; she would usually fly everywhere, but Alex was concern about all the media attention Supergirl was getting when she was seen rushing somewhere with no real emergency to tend. They, mostly Alex, decided it was best if Kara just walked or used public transportation unless there was a real emergency; it was a stupid idea, but she didn’t want to get in another fight with Alex, so she simply did what was ask.

But would Alex really blame her for flying if she knew that Kara was getting all the red lights before crossing the street? It was like the universe was working against her. The blonde let out a frustrated huff while staring at the cars going through the busy city streets. She was just about ready to walk towards a nearby ally and deal with Alex later, when she saw her. A beautiful woman; her hair was long and black, her lips were painted in a beautiful crimson red, her skin was as white as snow, and her eyes… there were two things Kara couldn’t help but notice about her eyes. First thing she notice, even from the distance, it’s how clear they were, supervision and all. However, she couldn’t figure out the color; maybe some shade of green, a beautiful shade of green.

The second thing she notice were the tears. The same beautiful eyes were puffy and red, and she could see the woman trying to use a small mirror and a napkin to clean her face; no one seem to notice, which is probably what the woman wanted, but Kara did, and once she saw it, she couldn’t unseen it and now she had to do something. Any concerns about the time were forgotten, and Kara started looking around to come up with something; there had to be a way for her to help without being… weird or creepy. Then she saw it and smiled.

As soon as the traffic light changed, Kara made her way to the flower cart set on the corner, offering a smile as she walked closer “Hello. Can you please give me a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers you have?”

The man behind the cart smiled “Traditional roses?”

“No” Kara let her eyes move back to the beautiful woman, she looked calmer, but still upset while staring at the table “I think this person might need something unusual but beautiful nonetheless”

“Ah” He said as he followed Kara’s sight line “You notice her too. I might be able to help”

The blonde offered a smile and wondered if the man knew what had happen but decided to not dig too much. She turned towards the cart and waited as the man put together what she could describe as a bright and beautiful bouquet “What are those? Roses?”

“Orange roses. And Plumerias. Also added a lily right in the middle” The man passed the small bouquet to the blonde “Its happy, warm, good. Probably a couple of things she could use”

Kara smiled, loving how it all fit so well together “It’s perfect” She paid for the flowers and moved towards the restaurant, now she had a mission to complete

At first, Kara felt confident, it was a nice gesture and, who doesn’t love flowers? But then, she could feel eyes on her as she got closer, that made her nervous. Was she walking to something bad? Maybe whatever made this woman upset was very public, she was sitting in a very public place. Was she being filmed? This could be the scene of a movie and Kara might as well be ruining it. Was she weird for doing this? She didn’t even know the woman, maybe it wasn’t a nice gesture, maybe it was creepy.

Her steps faltered. ‘ _What are you doing, Kara? You have things to do. Places to be’_ A voice that sounded like Alex’s resonated in her head; she bit her lip. This was crazy. Kara took a breath and was about to turn around when the woman looked up, green eyes meeting with hers. It took Kara’s breath away. Oh, they were green. They were so green.

Their eyes were fixed on each other for what felt like forever. It was the small glint of something close to… hope, that Kara saw in those eyes that made her keep walking until she reached the table. She offered a big smile “Hi!”

The woman blinked, like she was trying to make sure Kara was real “Hello” Only then, the woman looked away, reaching for the forgotten mirror on the table to keep fixing her face “How can I help you?”

Kara’s smile fell a bit, but she didn’t stop. This woman was clearly having a bad day, of course she didn’t want some stranger bothering her. She had to make it quick “Well… I saw you while I was walking here and… I thought you were beautiful, and noticed you were crying. So, I got you these”

“Why?” Her voice sounded cold and harsh, looking at the flowers Kara was holding “I don’t need pity flowers. I don’t know what your intentions are but…”

“None!” Kara said quickly as she set the flowers on the table “I… It’s a beautiful day. I’m sure you have a reason to be crying. I just wanted to do something nice, bring some light back”

“I don’t understand” She eyed the flowers, reaching to caress the petals

Kara simply shrugged “I don’t understand either, but I couldn’t walk away knowing that I could have done something to improve someone’s day and didn’t. Simple as that”

The blonde offered another smile when the woman finally looked back at her “That’s really sweet. Thank you”

“Don’t mention it” Just then, she noticed a small smile forming on her face, Kara’s smile only grew “I had a feeling you would look just as beautiful with smile”

A blush started spreading on both of their faces. Kara couldn’t believe she said that out loud “Oh… Thank you”

“Yeah. Sorry, didn’t mean to blurt that out. I…” Before she could say something else, her phone started ringing “Got to take that” Kara said and only then notice the time. It was late, and the number calling, was the same Kara had been using to set up the details of her interview “Oh shut. I have to go.  Hope your day gets better!”

She didn’t wait for an answer, simply taking off to find an alley where she quickly changed and flew off. Screw Alex and her rules, she was fifteen minutes late, and there was no way she would making on foot. It took her five minutes to arrive, and even another five to find a place to land safely and change back; once ready, she ran to the building where they were waiting for her, getting directions from the staff until she made it to the right floor .

“Hi. My name is Kara Danvers. I have an appointment…” The blonde started off, stopping when the woman behind the desk simply nodded

“You are late. Our Human Resources team is waiting for you in that room” She didn’t say anything else to Kara who just apologized again for her tardiness and walked to the room.

To say the interview was a disaster was an understatement. Kara tried to apologize and explain her tardiness, but it was clear that it took some points away from her, specially because the time that was set for her was shorter than intended and the interviewers were not able to finish the whole process with the blonde. The fact that they were not impress by her curriculum was also clear, as soon as they read Journalism as a Major, Kara saw the change. No room for trying.

Kara tried point out her minors and previous experience, but the interview was over. They had more people waiting “And they were able to make it at the required time” that was the last thing the interviewer said before dismissing the blonde.

She walked out looking dejected, it was the last interview she had line up. Next stop was going back to waiting tables at Nona while looking for something else; but even then, Kara knew she would have to stay with Alex for much longer. The blonde groan, already knowing what was ahead; at least she made someone’s day better. Kara could take that much away from her day. It was worth it. But she was not telling Alex. Listening to her sister give her a hard time for ‘ _being a useless lesbian … BISEXUAL, ALEX… that stops to help pretty ladies’_ was not part of her plan.

Kara finally moved from the door and looked around, she noticed there was no one behind the desk, but was surprise to see someone else waiting on the couches “Hey, It’s you! How are you feeling?”

Green eyes moved from the phone screen and found hers again, Kara could feel her heart skip a beat, the woman didn’t seem happy to see her “What are you doing here?”

Kara shrugged as she pointed back at the door “Same as you, I guess. Got an interview. It didn’t go well. But I’m sure you have it on the bag. They like punctuality!”

The woman seemed to relax a bit with that answer “Is that so? What happened?”

“I…” Kara stopped, she didn’t want to tell this woman how the flower shopping was the reason for her tardiness, and how that took points and time away from her. So, Kara did the obvious thing she deflected “Probably not the right profile. I have two minors, Physics and Business, took many chemistry classes as well, but my major is Literature and Journalism. Guess that’s not what they want”

“That’s an interesting mix” The woman said instead and held her hand out “Can I see your curriculum?”

“Sure. But you probably don’t want pointers from me” Kara moved to sit next to her as she passed a folder over

“I will keep it in mind” She said, and Kara chuckled “Kara Danvers. It says here you had experience working on a lab before. Three summers. You also took time to study nuclear physics, more than just a bit of chemistry… And you made an excellent job with your dissertation… First job, assistant management at a coffeeshop”

“It was a temporary position. Doesn’t make me a business expert or anything” Kara said with a blush “I mostly came here for the other part. My lab hours were truly amazing. I was lucky enough to join a program with my mother, she is a bio-engineer, and I got to study and learn from amazing people. I can’t begin to tell you how incredible their minds were. It’s one of my secret passions” She chuckled “Thought I could get more knowledge here. Also practice my research skills. I mean, this is L-Corp, no better place for that.”

“Why not a journalism job?” The woman asked as she passed the folder back

“Honestly? I’m waiting for the right time. My dream is going to CatCo and follow Cat Grant’s steps. I won’t become the queen of media, but I can dream to be a good reporter and help people, you know? In the meantime, I keep a small blog, do some freelance work, and use the rest of my time to develop other passions”

The woman smiled as she nodded “That’s understandable. The position is for a research assistant. I would say you got the qualifications for that”

“Maybe next time. They were not interested in any of that when my major pop up in front of them. People think I won’t take the job seriously if it’s not my main field” Kara said with a chuckle “So you got my name and some of my background with that. It’s only fair that I get to check your CV and learn something about you”

The blonde pointed at the files that were sitting next to the woman, who simply smiled “Oh no, that’s…It’s not…”

“What? Good?” Kara teased when the woman didn’t finish talking “Alright, then tell me just one thing. Could I get your name? Maybe we can hang out? You can tell me how the interview goes”

“Miss Luthor” Kara turned around when she heard the new voice and quickly stood when she noticed it was the front desk employee that had help her before “Oh, Miss Danvers. I was informed you are through with your process”

“Right! Wait… Did you say Luthor? As in the Lena Luthor?”

“Miss Danvers, please return your visitor pass on the way out” That was the only answer she got from the woman, who focus on the person behind Kara afterwards “I apologize, Miss Luthor. She was here for an interview, I thought she would be gone by now. Here’s the information you requested”

Kara’s eyes opened wide as she looked back “You are Lena Luthor!?”

“That’s me” Lena replied as she took the papers that were given to her “Is that a problem?”

“Not at all! I’m a huge fan of your work… Oh no. I’m so sorry for… for talking so much and taking so much of your time!” Kara hurried to say “I didn’t mean… Golly, the process was amazing. You got some nice people working here”

“Alana, who was the person in charge of Miss Danvers interview?”

“Siobhan Smythe, ma’am” Alana replied with no hesitation

“I see. Did you offer Miss Danvers here a beverage while she was waiting? Or did you dismiss her when she arrived as you did right now?” Lena asked then and Kara opened her eyes widely

“No, there’s a misunderstanding. Lena… I mean, Miss Luthor, you see… I didn’t want…” Kara tried to say, but Alana was not happy with that

“No, Miss Luthor. Unfortunately, Miss Danvers here was almost half an hour late. I had to send her right in. Miss Smythe had more people to interview for the position”

Kara saw Lena’s whole posture change, like everything clicked for her. She turned around and looked at the blonde who could simply offer a timid smile “Is that so?”

“Yeah, you know. Traffic” Kara tried to avoid eye contact; she could feel Lena’s stare. The woman was trying to read her “I should probably go…”

“Nonsense” Lena replied and looked back at the woman “Alana, please behave with anyone else coming today. We wouldn’t want to leave a bad impression on people”

“Yes, Miss Luthor”

“Also, ask Miss Smythe to send me a report on today’s interviews. I’ll be evaluating her work” Lena stared walking towards the elevator, Kara just looked at her, unsure of what to do “Miss Danvers, are you coming?”

“Me?” Kara asked confused, looking from a surprised Alana to Lena

“Is there anyone else with that name?” Lena asked, looking back with a raised eyebrow

“My sister” Kara answer quickly and blushed “But she is not here, of course” With that, Lena smiled a bit

“No, she is not. So, if you could join me…” The elevator’s door opened just then, and Kara rushed to get in, nervously standing next to Lena

“Bye, Alana!” Kara said, trying to be cheerful and polite while waving. The other woman forced a smile and waved back, just and the elevator door closed “She seems lovely”

“You are too nice” Lena replied as the elevator started moving, taking them up

“I like to see the good in people” Kara told her with a small smile. Lena simply hummed to acknowledge her comment

They were quiet for the rest of the ride; Kara notice they were going to the last floor. Of course, they were. She was with Lena Luthor, certified genius, youngest CEO, owner of L-Corp; It made sense that her office was on the very top. Once they stopped, Kara notice that not only she had an office on the very top, the whole floor was her office.  There was a big waiting room, a desk with someone that seemed like Lena’s assistance, and a huge double door. Big office, alright.

“Hello Jess. I’m going to be busy for a bit, please hold my calls”

“Yes, Miss Luthor” The woman looked at Kara “I set the flowers on a vase as you requested. I was also able to reach CatCo; they have agreed to share the pictures for your research, and pull out most of the story from this morning”

Lena blushed and almost missed a step but was quick to recover “I won’t be needing the pictures anymore. Miss Danvers here got me the missing piece of the puzzle I was trying to solve”

Kara took that as her cue to wave and smile “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers. I met your boss earlier today”

Jess studied the blonde, a smirk settling on her face as Lena blushed more “I see. I’ll make sure no one interrupts you, unless we have an emergency in our hands”

“Thank you, Jessica” Lena said with a pointed look and walked inside the office, Kara walking close behind

“See you later, Jess!”

Kara closed the door behind her and turned around. Lena had a beautiful office, it was big and immaculate, with grey walls, white furniture, and a huge window with a full view of National City. Kara could only get this view when she was flying high up while patrolling the city

“The view is probably the best about this place” Lena cut the silence when she noticed where Kara was looking “I’m not a fan of heights but this is definitely something I enjoy”

“I can see why” Kara said as she stood awkwardly by the door “Hey, my flowers!” She said happily once she saw the vase sitting on a table in front of a couch, right next to a chess board

“Technically, they are mine now. It was a gift” Lena replied as she moved towards the small bar she had; Kara just smiled “Can I offer you something? Water? Juice? Wine? Scotch?”

“Water is fine” Kara kept looking around, not daring to move just yet, still trying to figure out what she was doing there

Lena got two glasses of water and walked towards the couch, setting them down before looking at Kara “You can sit down, if you want. I won’t bite”

Kara blushed and moved to sit next to Lena on the couch, reaching for her water “Sorry, I’m nervous”

“Why?” Lena sounded curious as Kara took a sip to calm her nerves “Do I intimidate you?”

“Kinda?” Kara replied as she set the glass down “But I also suck at talking with pretty women. And you are by far the prettiest. And you are also Lena Luthor”

“The prettiest, uh?” Lena smiled softly as she looked at her glass “You said my name was not a problem”

“It’s not!” Kara hurried to say “I just… Today has been a peculiar day, that’s all. I really admire your work, and I feel like I made a fool of myself earlier. Still am. I want to apologize for that. I didn’t mean to put you in the spotlight with my comments before. Or now. Sometimes I open my mouth and words just come out”

“I can’t say they are unwelcome” Lena said and reached for the flowers, taking one of the roses out “You were not something I was expecting, not today of all days”

Kara shrugged “You always get unexpected with me. My sister says I’m full of surprises”

“She is right” Lena bit her lip “You have no idea how much your gesture meant to me. I was waiting for someone that never showed, and then my mother called when she heard I was just sitting there like the sad and pathetic excuse of a Luthor I am, her words, not mine… And I lost it. I think the whole restaurant got my show. I knew it would go viral , but then you came around… did you know the story some magazines published went from ‘ _crazy CEO gives restaurant a show’_ to something like ‘ _Never seen before: Local woman gets a Luthor to smile after a breakdown’._ It blew up. Everyone was trying to know you name, me included, and you were here the whole time”

“Wait. Are you serious? We went viral?” Kara took her phone out and only then notice all the missing call and texts she was getting from everyone “Oh wow. They are never going to let me live this one down”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone says I’m a huge dork when ... And now there’s actual pictures of me, looking like a dork, giving flowers to a gorgeous woman. And it went viral” Kara put her phone away “But that aside, your mother sucks. I read your work, and the new direction you are giving L-Corp. You are anything but pathetic. If anything, you are the Luthor that put the company back in the map. She can come fight me on that”

“How do you know so much about my work, but didn’t know who I was?” Lena asked with a frown

Kara rubbed the back of her neck “My… Clark Kent. He is my cousin. He had a biased opinion about your company moving here not long after a new super became National City’s figure. So, I stopped him from coming here to harass you and told him I would keep tabs on the company. I try to be objective and learn about my subject base on merits only. If I looked you up, your life and not your work and achievements, I would have been just as biased as him”

Lena stayed quiet for a bit, looking at Kara like she was trying to decide if she believed her “And what did you tell him?”

“That L-Corp was clean so far. Nothing points towards you seeking revenge or plotting something crazy; you turned the company around from what your brother did, you even changed the board to ensure none of his lackeys were left. For what I can tell, specially after the name change, you don’t want to live under the shadow of his mistakes”

“I don’t. I want my company to be good” Lena said softly and chuckled when her eyes got teary “I’m sorry. I’m very emotional today. I'm used to defend my name and my work so hard. It’s hard to believe someone like you even exist”

Kara reached for Lena’s hand, squeezing it when she didn’t pull back “I only report what I see. I did my homework, and even Clark believes this. At least enough to stay away. Everyone deserves a chance to show the world what they can do, a chance to make their own mistakes”

Lena laughed as some tears fell “I never thought I would live to see the day a Super says something like this to a Luthor”

Kara pulled her hand back like Lena had burn her “W-What? I… I don’t know about supers. This is just me”

“Kara, can I call you Kara?” The blonde nodded “I’ve known Clark Kent’s identity for years now. Lex was obsessed with figuring it out. He was so close, but never quite got it, even with all the clues right in front of him”

“And you never told him” It was not a question, Lena just smiled “I was not wrong about you”

“Maybe just with one thing” Lena replied and bit her lip “You are probably the prettiest woman around”

Kara blushed and shook her head “Agree to disagree”

Lena took the forgotten glass of water and took a sip from it “I was not planning to bring you here to have a heart to heart conversation. I was actually quite impressed by your curriculum; you might be a good addition for our research team”

“I’m going to pass” Kara said with a timid smile “I don’t mean to be rude” She quickly added when she noticed Lena’s face “I just don’t like working on an environment where I have any emotional attachment to a co-worker. Besides, the press will go crazy if I start working here after the flowers… I don’t know if I want to deal with the implications of that, no matter how badly I need the job”

“I can’t say I blame you. But it’s here if you really need the job”

“No, thank you. Can I… Can I take your number instead?” Kara’s eyes opened widely once she heard herself “Alex won’t believe half of the things I did today”

Lena laughed out loud at that, and Kara felt a warm feeling settling inside her “You, Kara Danvers, are one of a kind”

“Thank you, I try” She said happily, still looking at Lena with a warm smile “But really, don’t feel obligated. The flowers, the compliments… I’m not expecting anything. We can just hang out and talk every now and then. Or just not talk at all. That’s fine too. As long as you smile like that”

“You are too charming for your own good. Dork and all” Lena took her phone out and gave it to Kara “Never thought Supergirl could be like this”

“The suit comes with a big mask” She said while adding her number to Lena’s phone “You get to be friends with the clumsy, four times pie eating champion, wannabe reporter, weird but funny side of me”

“Sounds like the best combination ever” Lena took her phone back, just as Jess knocked and opened the door

“I’m sorry, Miss Luthor. The board is calling for an urgent meeting”

“Oh. That’s alright. Tell everyone to meet me in the conference room” As Lena said this, Kara stood. Jess simply nodded and left the room

“I should go. This was good. Thank you, Lena”

“Yes. We will be in contact” The woman said and moved closer “Is it alright if I hug you?”

“Absolutely. Get over here” Kara pulled Lena close as soon as she was within reach “I’m glad you are feeling better”

“Thanks to you” Lena hugged her a little tighter “Everything you said, and the flowers, it meant a lot”

“Any time. You got my name and number now. No excuses” Kara pulled back and bit her lip “I don’t want to hold you any longer. Don’t stress yourself”

Lena smiled, studying Kara’s face; her eyes fixed on the blonde’s lips for a bit, but she shook her head “Let me walk you out” Kara happily followed, saying goodbye to Jess as she got in the elevator to leave the building

If there was a thing Kara was sure of, it was the fact that this day was nothing she expected. She was still unemployed and living with her sister, but she felt like all the events from the day had start something bigger for Kara, and she couldn’t wait to see what it was. Once she was finally out in the street, she took the time to answer as many texts as she could while making her way back to her sister’s place. Everyone had so many questions, but Kara provided mostly short and polite answers; there was nothing her friends needed to know yet.

Alex Danvers was another story. As soon as Kara walked inside, her sister proceeded to ask everything, and there was no way for the blonde to escape her. They sat down, got some ice cream to help with the ‘ _I didn’t get a job’_ feeling and talked. For hours, all they did was talk, and Kara couldn’t help the warm feeling she would get when Lena was brought up, or the small amount of sadness she had because Lena had yet to write.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry” Alex said, and Kara smiled at her

“It’s your turn to pick” The blonde reach for her phone, going through her notifications again

“Thai food it is” With that, Alex walked away to get her phone and card, leaving Kara alone

Kara tried to hide her disappointment when she noticed there was still nothing from Lena. She was a CEO, very busy woman, Kara couldn’t blame her, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Lena was just being polite before, simply amusing Kara. She groaned and was about to throw her phone away when a new notification showed.

**‘ _I got your CV from HR and did a thing. Expect news from a friend’ L_**

Almost immediately, a second text showed **‘ _This is Lena, by the way. Sorry for not writing sooner. I wanted to have good news for you before contacting you’_**

Kara couldn’t hide the smile that came to her face **_‘What did you do, Miss Luthor?’_**

**_‘Patience is a lovely virtue’ L_ **

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, getting ready to reply when another notification came through, it was an email this time. The blonde opened it quickly, gasping when she noticed the address. She rushed to read it

**_‘Ms. Danvers._ **

**_I got your information from a friend that believes you could be a good asset for my magazine. I read some of your freelance work. Although I believe there’s room for improvement, your words and passion are special, and I know it takes someone outstanding to impress certain people, and you certainly made an impression on our common friend._ **

**_I would like to offer a small position to explore your potential, see how it goes from there. Please provide an answer as soon as possible. News never sleep, Ms. Danvers, and I expect commitment from you._ **

**_Regards,_ **

**_Cat Grant._ **

**_Executive Director. CatCo Worldwide Media’_ **

Kara read the email several times, expecting for it to disappear in a blink, but when it didn’t, she let out a happy scream before dialing Lena’s number “You didn’t!”

Lena laughed when she heard the blonde “Hello to you as well, Kara. I most certainly did. It was a shame that Cat was not aware of your talent, so I made a call or two”

“Lena, this is… amazing. This is too much. How can I ever repay you?” Just then, a worried Alex walked in, gun in hand “Alex, stop that. Everything is fine. I will explain in a bit”

“You scared me!” That was all Alex said

“You don’t have to” The woman replied, smiling as she heard the sisters talking “I’m truly grateful for what you did today. This is me just saying thank you”

“This is a dream come true, Lena” Kara bit her lip “Let me take you out. Anywhere, anytime”

“Like a date?” She didn’t know where Lena got the courage, but it made the blonde smile

“Yes. If that’s what you want. I would be honored”

“Sounds like a plan. Text me the details” Lena replied “Have a lovely night, Kara. Talk to you soon”

Kara said her goodbye before ending the call. She started jumping in her place while explaining everything to her sister. Alex hugged her while joining the celebration, both too excited to worry about how loud they were being. After a bit, Alex proceed to get the ‘ _just got a job’_ ice cream, while ordering some potstickers for her sister. Kara on the other hand, started texting Lena, making plans with her, while exchanging a couple of friendly text.

The blonde ate with her sister, watched some movies, and talked with Lena the whole night, both looking forward to the date. Kara could tell they would get along great, and honestly? She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far!
> 
> Fun fact, I didn't know that I was very familiar with the Plumeria until i took a closer look at it while re-watching Supercorp videos. I looked it up. Turns out, I know it by a different name. One of the variants, Plumeria Rubra, its the national flower in my home country, and it smells amazing. We call them Sacuanjoche. Made me kinda home sick. 
> 
> Anyhow, love it? Hate it? Let me know
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
